


车

by Shaaark



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaaark/pseuds/Shaaark





	车

宁泽涛已经连续一周在麦克沃伊身上闻到了不属于他的味道，他知道麦克沃伊最近交了新朋友，是隔壁家的大金毛，白天他不在家的时候，麦克沃伊就会化成猫去找大金毛玩。

也不知道他俩是怎么玩的，身上味道这么重。宁泽涛再一次闻到这个味道的时候，心里忍不住腹诽。

所以在晚上洗澡的时候宁泽涛趁着麦克沃伊不注意一下溜进浴室里，大手一撑把麦克沃伊圈在自己和墙壁之间，低下头用自己的鼻子去蹭他的：“Cam，你又和隔壁中村家的狗狗出去玩啦？”

麦克沃伊笑了笑抱住他：“阿新很可爱嘛。”

宁泽涛不说话，鼓着脸不开心的样子，麦克沃伊知道他大概又是吃醋了，手指在他背后轻轻划过，凑上去亲宁泽涛的唇，微湿的小卷毛里冒出两只毛绒绒的猫耳朵，蹭到宁泽涛的脸痒痒的，身后的猫尾巴也悄悄的勾住宁泽涛的腿，声音也软下来：“不要生气了好不好，你白天不在家我有点无聊嘛。”

麦克沃伊讨好的样子让宁泽涛生不起气来，身上大金毛的气味也被麦克沃伊洗干净，取而代之的是他们共用的沐浴露的味道，这让宁泽涛的心里升起一股极大的满足感：“那你今晚要满足我。”

听到宁泽涛的话麦克沃伊眯起眼，嘴唇贴上宁泽涛的，尾巴摇的欢快，有一下没一下的撩着宁泽涛的腿，唇舌纠缠间猛的被宁泽涛抱起来，双腿缠上宁泽涛的腰，一阵天旋地转就被宁泽涛压在了床上，他躺在床上看宁泽涛，宁泽涛身后晕开一圈卧室温柔的灯光，他利落的脱掉了衣服，再次俯下身来，热烫的吻落在胸口，酥麻的感觉让麦克沃伊的猫耳朵都开始颤抖起来。

宁泽涛握住麦克沃伊的阴茎，轻轻的抚摸就让他立刻挺立起来，喉咙里溢出几声呻吟，尾巴飞快的扫过宁泽涛的大腿，让宁泽涛的动作更加快起来，全身的感官都集中在下身，随着宁泽涛的动作起伏，快要累积到临界点时，宁泽涛却停下了动作，只是亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“乖，宝贝，再等等。”宁泽涛说完从床头柜里翻出润滑剂和避孕套，透明的液体挤在他自己修长的手指上和麦克沃伊粉嫩的穴口，轻轻的按摩了一会穴口，宁泽涛才终于讲自己的一根手指埋了进去，热烫的肉壁紧紧夹住手指，热情的吸吮，不留一丝缝隙。

宁泽涛旋转着指节越进越深，他熟悉麦克沃伊的身体，很快就找到了让他舒服的那一点，他一边亲吻着麦克沃伊一边对着那一点狠狠按下去，将麦克沃伊的呻吟全数吞进嘴里，麦克沃伊紧紧抱住宁泽涛的脖子，双腿也夹着他的腰，微微摇晃着去迎合宁泽涛的手指，难耐的呻吟从亲吻中泄露出。

“啊…Ning，快…唔…快一点…”

大方的表露出自己想要的，这样的坦白明显的取悦了宁泽涛，他手上加快了速度，又再挤进去一根手指，他放过了麦克沃伊被亲的红肿的唇，却咬住了胸前乳头狠狠吸吮，呻吟声不受控制的回荡在房间里，在强烈快感的攻击下终于尖叫着射了出来。

白色的浊液粘在两人的胸腹间，宁泽涛低头将麦克沃伊身上的全部舔去，而刚刚高潮的麦克沃伊却软了腰失了神的躺在床上，直到宁泽涛抽出手指，将他自己的阴茎抵在穴口的时候才渐渐回过神来，来不及拒绝就被强势的进入，呻吟堵在嗓子眼儿里，尾巴晃个不停的扫过两人结合的地方，耳朵也忍不住到颤抖，而他眼里，却只有宁泽涛蒙了汗舔着嘴唇的性感模样。

麦克沃伊放松了身体接纳宁泽涛的巨大，被填满的感觉让他呼吸急促，肠道激动的分泌出一波波到肠液，收缩着让宁泽涛进入的更深，当宁泽涛的龟头碾过敏感点的时候，剧烈的快感鞭打似的落在他身上，呻吟声都明显拔高。

宁泽涛露出一个好看的笑容，迷人的样子让麦克沃伊有一瞬间的恍惚，紧接着他就被宁泽涛带上欲望的浪潮，一下一下狠狠地都撞在他的敏感点上，快感不给他喘息的机会一层层的包裹住他，大脑失掉了思考的能力，只能随着宁泽涛的动作一声声的呻吟。

被紧致包裹的感觉太好，宁泽涛的呼吸都紊乱，满脑子只有狠狠的操身下人这一个想法，动作愈发猛烈起来，每一次都退到最后，又毫不顾忌的狠狠撞进去，麦克沃伊被操的失神，大腿内侧忍不住的颤抖，尾巴也有气无力的晃动，猫耳朵乖顺的搭下来，眼角发红噙着泪，一副楚楚可怜的样子让宁泽涛的欲望更加高涨。

“舒服吗？”宁泽涛突然减缓了动作，说话时都热气都喷在麦克沃伊通红都耳边。

麦克沃伊难耐的扭了扭腰：“唔…舒服…嗯…你动一动啊…”

宁泽涛却不动，继续问：“是谁操的你这么舒服？嗯？”

麦克沃伊终于被弄的不开心了，自己尝试着动了动腰却发现腰酸的没力气，只好咬着手指别过脸去不看他。

可爱的模样让宁泽涛心动，他把麦克沃伊的腿分得更开，更加方便了他的动作，却依旧只是缓慢的动作着，压低了声音继续在他耳边引诱着：“是谁？说了就满足你。”

麦克沃伊闭上眼，慢下来的节奏让他找回一些理智，突如其来都羞耻感包围了他，他难以开口，只好用脚后跟轻轻蹭了蹭宁泽涛的背，尾巴也在两人结合的地方扫来扫去，带来酥麻的痒。

宁泽涛也不再逼迫麦克沃伊，他也忍的够难受，便按着麦克沃伊的大腿根，狠狠的操进去又快速的抽出来，麦克沃伊没法拒绝，只能乖顺的去承受，很快他就浑身颤抖着高潮，后穴剧烈的痉挛收缩，夹的宁泽涛头皮发麻，又狠狠都抽插几次，才退出来，取下套子，尽数射在了麦克沃伊的身上，甚至尾巴上都沾染了一些。

一场性事结束后，宁泽涛抱着麦克沃伊再一次进入浴室，他搂着麦克沃伊坐在浴缸里，仔细的清洗，两人身上都沾染了同一款沐浴露的味道，麦克沃伊靠在他怀里，沉默良久才轻轻开口。

“只有你，Ning，我只有你。”

宁泽涛的动作顿了顿，接着便抬起麦克沃伊都下巴交换了一个湿润的吻，最后亲了亲他的眼睛：“宝贝，从过去到现在从现在到未来，我也只有你一个。”


End file.
